For sale
by ichigo-craze
Summary: kenny, a common prostitut. Poor and desperate for money. What happens when he can't buy anythign for soemone's birthday and offers his body to him.


For sale

_**I do it because its so damn easy. **_

"_**Hey kid… heard you need some money…" came a simple echo of a deep voice. **_

"… _**I know a fast way to make some…"**_

_**The voice faded into a black nothingness the memory fading so quickly as it had begun. **_

**Kenny glanced in a shop window a pair of brand new sneakers catching his attention. The words you can not buy this rolling around in Kenny's head as he lightly huffed and walked on looking down at his own mucky shoes. The dirt staining the whites of his shoe and warring away over the amount of time he had them. A displeased face was all Kenny gave as he walked on. Battering his blue eyes lightly he ran a hand through his golden locks of blonde hair. He was annoyed to say the least. He didn't have nice things like his friends. He didn't own any high class clothing and he didn't live in the most eye catching house. To put frankly Kenny was poor and no mater how he tried to get money he was always displeased about something. **

"**W-what's the matter?"**

**Came a nervous voice from a tall dark haired man. Kenny quickly whipped his head around, cheeks flushed an innocent expression upon his beautiful features his eyelashes long and bating against his cheeks.**

"**Can you buy me some new trainers?"**

**He asked sweetly. The man gave a gulp and nodded a large amount of blood dripping out of his nose his cheeks flushed and with that the two departed, the mans hand upon Kenny's shoulder and Kenny smiling slyly. 'Pfft to easy' he scoffed to himself. **

"**Ah… Uhn… ahhhhhhh."**

**Moaned Kenny as a bed creaked in a dim lit room.**

"**Your really skilled."**

**Came the pants of the man from earlier. Grunting and pushing deeply inside of Kenny with a large amount of pleasure flowing through him. **

**After an hour or so of Kenny being pounded in the backside. The dark haired ma began buckling his belt up satisfied with the beautiful blonde. **

"**I left you more money today."**

**He smiled pulling on his jacket and straightening his tie ready to leave the room. Sitting on the bed hugging his knees Kenny smiled that fake smile he often gave. His blue eyes glittering.**

"**Thank you… I like you better than the rest, Theo…"**

**He smiled innocently a sweet sickening voice echoing through the man's ears. He flushed lightly and smiled back.**

"**Aren't you just perfect, K-Kenny."**

**He smiled and left the door clicking behind him. Kenny huffed as he left his face dropping back to boredom and disappointment. The man named Theo was a common customer for Kenny and he was so easily distracted by Kenny's male beauty. **

**Walking out of the motel with a slight run Kenny immediately ran to the shop with the brand new trainers. Walking happily with his new shoes upon his feet a content smile upon his face when suddenly a familiar voice echoed through the air towards him.**

"**New shoes?" Kenny nodded turning to face the character whom had called to him. **

"**Well cough up my share, blondy."**

**Came the greedy response from same. Dread locks slightly swaying in the morning breeze his dark eyes fixed on Kenny's with determination and his lips pursed waiting fro Kenny to hand over the money as he closed the newspaper in his hands. **

"**What? I paid you yesterday… Let me off it's a friends birthday today…"**

**Sam scowled towards Kenny before he could continue with his protest. Sam grabbed tight hodl of Kenny's orange parker by the scruff of the neck and scoffed with amusment in his tone.**

"**So. Cough it up. You know the deal we made."**

**Sam threatened. Kenny Frowned and refused to co-operate with Sam. Throwing him aside, Sam quickly began rubbing his fingers together.**

"**Cough it up, or else you can take your business somewhere else. I let you use the room. So pay up. Fair is fair."**

**Sam went on. With a angered Fine Sam took the money and left with a satisfied grin playing on his lips. Slumping onto the ground Kenny hugged his knees, Tears running down his flushed cheeks. **

"**Why does my life suck?"**

**He asked rubbing his eyes with the ball of his hand. Kenny couldn't stand it. No matter how hard he tried, something always went wrong. Why didn't things go right for him? **

**----**

**For Zeromotion on Deviantart. His is the novel version of her comic Zeromotion. Check it out people. .**** seriously good artist people. **

**And if your reading this Zeromotion, hope you like it. It might end up as a 5 chapter story depending on the story board of your comic. Keep up the good work. :D **


End file.
